


Summer Days

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Accidents, Bikinis, Panty Pooping, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: Eating all that pasta proved to be a very bad idea for Yachiyo and Kako.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight joining in that pasta - eating contest was not the best idea for Kako who was now clutching at her stomach as she struggled to the toilet wearing her black bikini with white polka dots. Each gurgling noise inside her stomach reminded her of her increasing need to poop. The gurgling noises came with a wave of pressure as the poo she was holding inside threatened to come out. 

Reaching the line to the toile, a large gurgle came from her stomach. Her anus threatened to let loose what it was holding back but she managed to clench her cheeks together; staving off embarassment. Kako looked ahead at the line, it wasn't that long but when you had to go every minute felt like hell.

Kako shuffled her legs forward her legs clench together. She dare not let it part for fear of what would happen. A girl behind her asked her if she was Okay and Kako nervously answered that 'she was' all the while her mind was elsewhere, focusing on the growing need inside her. 

She finally made it to the end of the line and she let loose of her anus muscles to let out a slight fart. Bad mistake as she then felt something wet and warm in her swimwear as the girl behind her gasp in shock. As soon as someone came out of the toilets Kako rushed inside the stall but she had got there too late.

Her ass muscles gave way and a huge log pushed itself with a splat into her polka dot bikini colouring it brown- the waste that had been building up after that ill-advised eating contest. More and more came out of her ass overflowing and splatting on the ground bit by bit by bit. Her swimsuit was now stretched and coloured brown by a obvious load, bits of which were sticking out. Around her were tiny specks of shit.

Kako could only cry at what had happened and she didn't dare leave the stall lest others saw. She was suppose to be 13 and a grown up girl now but instead she had lost control of her bodily functions like a little baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Her stomach growled furiously as Yachiyo clutched at her bowels and doubled over as tons of fibre-rich pasta threatened to come out.

"Yachiyo-san, are you okay?" Asked Iroha as she turned around to see Yachiyo clutching at herself.

"I-I'm fine" Yachiyo lied through gritted teeth fighting against another push from her bowels. "Ex-excuse me"

Yachiyo gestured her surrogate family away as she hobbled towards the nearest toilet. Every step feeling like torture as painful pangs and growls struck her with a log of shit ever threatening to spew.

She almost made it to the toilet when she let out a fart, a very wet fart, and then felt something warm in her dark blue bikini bottom. It was wet, warm and made her bikini feel heavier.

"Oh no"

Yachiyo walked faster now as the accident was now becoming imminent. She knew she could not last a second longer and soon she would have a very public and humiliating accident that she could not hide from her juniors. There was no clothes in sight to change into and she would have to either walk half naked or in her dark creamed bikini bottom.

Relief was almost in sight as she reached the toilet only to find a yellow sign that made her heart sank.

"CLEANING IN PROCESS"

"No, No, I can't hold it any longer, NO!"

The shock of seeing that sign, and not knowing how much longer she had to wait, made her lose all hope and her muscles relax. A thick, sharp and sticky log shat out of her and into her bottom. Yachiyo froze in shock as she felt her poop chute and bottom become very warm and sticky.

Yet it was not over. More sticky light brown shit escaped from her like sewerage from a burst pipe making a sickening bulge in her ass and over flowed from the sides of her bottom. Messes of shit grew on her ass like a slowly lapping wave before dropping onto the ground or sliding down her long white legs leaving an entrail of messiness.

"No, no, I can't believe I did this."

Yachiyo burst into tears from the very public humiliation in public. She ran into the bushes to an attempt to clean up. She slid her bottom down, the weight of the load weighing down on her soul. She could not believe that she was an adult and this had happened. She dropped the load onto the ground and hastily grabbed leaves to get rid of the brown smelly stains and her bottom and legs.

When she was done she took leaves to rub off the stain on her bottom and yet it could not rub off the dark stain no matter how hard Yachiyo tried.

"I hope nobody notices" Yachiyo thought as she slipped back into her bottom. A plan formed in her head. To cover up her accident she knew she had to quickly get into the water to save her remaining dignity. At least then she could pretend she got wet from swimming.

Putting her hand behind herself to obscure her bottom Yachiyo walked to the beach hoping none would notice the dark stain on her bottom. 

"Ara, Nanami-san what happened to your bottom?" Asked Nanaka, giggling at the stain she saw. Half a dozen of other Magical Girls at the beached turned their heads. They gasp in shock that the veteran they admired had quite obviously wet herself or something.

Yachiyo closed her eyes and felt the tears stung wishing she could be invisible like Sana.

~~~

"Ara, that was such an amazing show" Ria thought to herself as she watched the video she took of Yachiyo having an accident, Yachiyo cleaning up (poorly) and Yachiyo walking away with that cute stain. She considered Yachiyo her rival but at the same time found her undeniably hot, and seeing of of Kamihama's finest lose her dignity like that made her want to dip her fingers into her bikini right there and then.

She never knew she was into this but seeing what happened to Yachiyo Nanami awoken a strange interest. She was going to use that video tonight Once she got bored of it, maybe she would upload it onto Mornhub.


End file.
